Digimon Story: Outbreak
by Noahkeeper768
Summary: The year is 2050 and the Digimon franchise has become gigantic, Digimon exist within phones, televisions and even credit cards. On one stormy night the Digimon break out from their human owners, and so the story of the fans chosen to save the world begins.
1. File 01:The world of Digimon

**Digimon Story: Outbreak**

File 01:The world of Digimon.

By the year 1969, information had become more copious than gold and more valuable than oil. In order to protect itself in the ever growing economy of war, humanity invented a way to protect itself from the loss of data. A set of interconnected computer networks capable of sending electronic packets of data to one another. Dubbed by the team of scientists responsible as 'The Internet'.These networks ensured digitized and unlimited access to all the worlds quantified knowledge and with it a new era of efficiency had begun.

The web brought with it a new fear of easily accessible information falling into the wrong hands. This new world composed of formulas and servers whose walls were full of cracks and open borders posed a great liability. The worlds corporations had come together to devise a strategy for a method of ensuring the safe keeping of these files.

In the early 1980's a young software engineer from Japan named Akiyoshi Hongo had found the answer. Using bands of data located within walls of the internet he created a self sufficient program. A digital ecosystem of sorts. Able to learn and grow alongside the net. The program proved to be a success. Because of the programs ferocity Hongo began to call them Digital Monsters or 'Digimon' for short.

As time went on the server the Digimon lived in began to change. What once looked like small green dots on the grid of a computer monitor began to evolve. They grew into small shapes with eye's and mouths and the grids they lived on began to expand. Soon the Digimon began to show signs of habit and personality. On occasion they would disobey orders, and rarely they would destroy the very data they were designed to protect.

They began to learn too quickly and began to communicate with humans. E-mails of primitive speech littered with mysterious symbols and notifications for programs thought deleted. The world believed the Digimon to be far too dangerous and soon the program was aborted.

Years later in 1997 Hongo reintroduced the Digimon project to the world not as a program, but as a series of virtual pet toys that could be raised and trained to evolve and battle one another, in a similar manner.

In the year 2050 Digimon had evolved into a massive multimedia franchise loved by children and adults the whole world over.

One of it's many enthusiasts was thirteen year old Takeshi Kotaro.

On this night he sat growling at his computer monitor holding four small cards in his hand. Outside his bedroom window there was a wild lightning storm he did not notice .

"Damn it!" he yelled at the monitor.

On his screen a red saurian creature was rampaging through a forest, beneath it were small huts housing green plantlike creatures who were cowering in it's presence.

Amid the flames of the huts who ran on two legs. The purple beast snarled and brushed it's feet against the ground like a bull and charged headfirst at the saurian. The beast growled and sunk it's sharp teeth into the the monsters tail.

The saurian reared it's tail and swung the beast into the trunk of a tree behind it.

Loud triumphant roars came from the saurians mouth. It looked down at the burning huts beneath and growled quietly as if pleased with itself. The small creatures living beneath cowered in fear and squeaked as they attempted to escape it's wrath.

The saurian displayed it's teeth and began salivating as it returned it's attention to the small plant creatures scrambling around the village. It froze suddenly and looked around. From it's right side a shadow crashed into it's right cheek and knocked it to it's knees briefly.

The shadow stopped in front of the creature and stared at it. Stepping out into the sunlight it revealed itself as a warrior clad in yellow metallic armor. The plant creatures began to cheer for it.

Kotaro held onto a small silver device that was plugged into his computer, he looked down at it with sweat dripping down his face, a small screen at the top of the device displayed a set of stats for his Digimon.

"Alright Wargreymon do our team proud." Kotaro quickly placed a card on his desk, the device in his hand emitted a light that scanned it quickly.

Wargreymon's speed grew exponentially and it began to strafe around the creature, quickly stabbing it with it's sharp claws as it did. The saurian screamed in pain and began to lash it's tail hoping to catch Wargreymon. The wounds from Wargreymon's claws left small holes that oozed bits of data into the atmosphere around it.

"Tyranomon's almost done for" Kotaro could see the creatures health was low and chose to pounce.

Wargreymon lifted it's arms high above his head his eyes quickly flashed a yellow gleam at the beast.

" **Terra Force**." he boomed.

A swirling ball of energy began to form between it's claws, it grew so large it began to attract small rocks into it's field of orbit.

Tyranomon began to glow with a dark aura. It grew in size and reared it's claws as it began to growl. Takeshi's screen began to flicker as the creature neared.

Wargreymon tossed the ball of energy and crashed it into Tyranomon's chest, a massive explosion ensued and consumed the jungle. Kotaro anxiously stood from his seat and leaned into the screen.

"C'mon."

In a bright flash of lightning Takeshi's room was blanketed in darkness. A trail of yellow light traveled through the device in his hand and stung him with a jolt of electricity.

"What the hell?" he said dropping his device.

He began to lick the wound on his finger just as the power slowly flickered back on. The sounds of his clicking electronics startled him, he looked around and saw that his deck of cards had been strewn about. His computer clicked on slowly as well, but surprisingly it returned to the screen of the game.

Kotaro's Wargreymon stood mostly unharmed with a pile of ash in front of him where Tyranomon once stood. The purple creature had disappeared and

Kotaro ran his fingers through his dark red hair.

"Kotaro! Are you alright?" his mother asked behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'm fine mom. Just got shocked by the computer."

"Ok then. Be sure to get some sleep." her voice firm "It's still a school night."

"I will! Goodnight." he replied to the voice behind the door. As his mother walked back to her room he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled until a faint beeping caught his attention.

He looked around and saw the small device he was holding earlier, it's screen was flashing the text 'Data not found' over a picture of a spotted egg.

Kotaro whistled to himself "Did the Tanemon gift me an egg for saving them? How nice." he clicked around but the device wouldn't stop flashing. After a few seconds of tinkering he shrugged and tossed it into a drawer.

"Junpei can help me figure it out tomorrow."

He began collecting the cards that were strewn about the floor, smiling at each as he picked them up. As he put the cards into a small flip box he looked outside his window at the storm and shut off the lights in his room.

* * *

Away from Kotaro and his troubles deep within the city there were others dealing with the adversity of the storm.

"Ma'am! We just spotted something on the grid."

"Damn it Bring up the server status on the main screen. Quickly!"

At the center of a massive operations room was a purple haired woman whose eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses, she had a small cluttered desk with a five monitor setup. Standing from her seat she looked awkward wearing a black and red military uniform with a pencil skirt. Walking out from her post, she overlooked rows of computers who's beaming lights faintly lit the room.

The gigantic screens on the back wall of the room displayed a series of line graphs. Looking at the data on them made her woman uneasy, she removed her sunglasses and began to massage her temple.

"Why does this have to happen now of all times?"

The only person in the room with her was a young woman wearing a jumpsuit. Her fingers danced across the keyboard in front of her. She stopped in her tracks after reading something on her screen and looked to her superior.

"How do we respond ma'am?"

As if it were the hardest decision she had ever made she sighed and re donned her sunglasses.

"We have no choice. Bring everyone in. We got a rogue out there." she gritted her teeth and walked back up the steps to her desk. As if to mock them, the screen turned bright red and played a loud siren as it bathed the room in it's light.

* * *

Kotaro woke up to a similarly loud buzzing coming from his Agumon alarm clock. He reached over sluggishly to shut it off. The nights events had certainly taken a toll on him, he yawned as he dressed himself.

The whole time he buttoned his school uniform he began to remember last nights events.

He ceased these thoughts as he headed downstairs and met his parents in the kitchen. His mother turned to look at him and smiled warmly just as she had prepared his breakfast plate.

"You made it just in time. I just finished preparing.

Giving her a weak smile in return he rubbed the back of his head bashfully "I think I'm going to be late again. Probably don't have time to eat today." His mothers expression sank before she put her hands on her ips

"That game is the only thing you seem to have time for."

"I'll be home in time for Downtown tonight. I promise."

His father sat at the table wearing a pair of opaque glasses intently focused on tinkering with a broken clock.

"Taro-kun don't lie to us." he said not turning from his clock

"It's not a lie. I'll be home in time trust me." He put his breakfast into a lunchbox he pulled from his backpack and walked out in a hurry. Neither responded to him.

He walked out in the streets of

As he left his home and walked down the concrete streets,covered in puddles from the recently passed storm, last nights events continued to play out in his mind .Any angle he viewed it from made it ever stranger to him. Tyranomon lacked the experience to reward him with an egg, and beyond that the egg's data was corrupted. An error that shouldn't be occurring in any game made after 2020.

"Taro-kun!" a voice called pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked up and saw a young boy wearing glasses, with a head of strawberry blonde hair waving to him enthusiastically. Kotaro smiled back.

Hatano Keiji had been Kotaro's best friend since the days of Digimon being played on paperback cards. The only boy who was as loyal to Digimon as he was. Though he wore the same uniform as Kotaro, namely a black blazer over a white suit shirt, Keiji switched out a white shirt for an orange one.

"Hmm... this is really strange." Keiji tapped his finger against his chin as he held Kotaro's silver device in his hand and inspected it.

"Your DAT Looks like it's working just fine, so I'm having trouble figuring this out."

The DAT Or Digital. Access. Terminal. Was a mock Digivice created to connect to the Digimon Outbreak game.

With it tamers could portably keep track of all their Digimon that they had collected within the game, scan cards in order to augment their Digimon in battle and also raise and feed them.

Kotaro held his hands behind his head "It was super weird. One moment I'm saving a village of Tanemon, then the outage happened and I had an egg."

Keiji raised his brows and made a sly grin "There you go with that hero syndrome again."

"I will never allow the strong to bully the weak!" Kotaro stuck out his chest proudly and made a henshin pose.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Keiji waved him off "Still this is super weird. You already have the four maximum Digimon. Might have to put it in the shop or something."

Keiji handed Kotaro back his DAT and shrugged. Kotaro continued to stare down at his screen.

They came upon a grassy hill overlooking a river, they had always taken this route so that Kotaro could gaze out at the river, or more appropriately what was in front of it. Looking like a shadow cast by the reflection of the light in the water, every morning was a young girl who sat and stared at the water. She wore their schools uniform but Kotaro had never seen her there. Each time they passed Kotaro would stop and stare at her, she would smile and him to in turn. He never spoke to her and this ritual had continued for months.

"You know, maybe one day we could just go down and talk to her. " said Keiji pulling him from yet another trance.

Kotaro blinked twice before returning to reality "No way. I don't know her, what if I scare her or she runs away."

"The excuses of a coward! Kotaro-kun these are some of the best years of our lives. We have no time to waste. We must ask out all the cute girls we see."

Kotaro gave him a disappointing look "Just once can you not overdo things?"

"I'm just giving out designated best friend advice man."

The both of them laughed and the rest of the way to school they talked about strategies for Outbreak.

At school only one student was as dedicated to Digimon as the two of them. Ikara Hiroki the local tough guy, he fancied himself so cool he'd sometimes wear his blazer on his shoulders. It helped that he was larger than most of the boys standing at just under six feet, he was never without his group of flunkies.

Like many other days they met during first break period on the roof and did battle with their DAT's pointed to one another, their Digimon stood at opposite ends of a field on their screens. Hiroki's Metalgururumon stared down Wargreymon. Both of them were heavily injured.

Metalgururumon made the first move, he flew high into the air and Hiroki quickly scanned a card that put a large smiling cannon on his back.

Hiroki looked into Kotaro's brown eyes and smirked.

Metalgururumon fired a beam of electrified bubbles that slowly filled the area, a bubble near Wargreymon exploded, he blocked the blast with his left arm and charged through the smoke.

The metallic canine did not see Wargreymon and began to panic, he fired a barrage of missiles into the smoke.

"You scared Hiroki?" Kotaro taunted as he scanned a card of his own.

"Double speed!"

Wargreymon appeared to teleport around the field, he was too fast to see and he quickly slashed the underside of Metalgururumon's chest, he winced in pain as he quickly fell to the ground and passed out. Both of their screens displayed the results of the battle Hiroki took a moment to despair before detaching his DAT From Kotaro's.

"I think that puts Kotaro at 65 wins and you at 59." Keiji chimed in cheerfully.

Hiroki grunted and put his arms through his blazer. "Don't be so sure of yourself. Outbreaks getting patched tomorrow and a new patch means a whole new ballgame."

"We'll see about that. No way is Wargreymon getting nerfed." Kotaro said proudly.

Hiroki smirked and dropped a card in front of him.

He picked up the card and saw that it had a pair of missiles on it.

"Am I getting this as a reward?"

"Kotaro-san. Giving a weapon to an honorable foe is the manly way." he said holding up his fist.

"Thanks. I think."

Hiroki straightened his uniform and walked away his flunkies following closely behind. "See you next patch."

As he walked down the stairs a girl skipped past him, she had her hair tied in two buns that jiggled as she did so. Keiji's neighbor Hayame Sakura.

"I take it you racked up another win Kotaro-kun."

He did a bad job of pretending to be bashful "Yeah it wasn't that big of a deal."

"He's just trying to look cool." Keiji said.

She giggled "That reminds me. How crazy was that storm last night?"

"Man I was so scared. I really thought it was going to be the end of the world." said Kotaro.

Keiji pat her head "So impressionable and afraid. A real man does not fear the storm, but embraces it!"

Sakura cocked her head to the side "I am still a girl remember?"

Kotaro whistled "She's got a point dude."

Keiji put his hands on Sakura's shoulder with a fire in his eyes "Sakura-chan I would have always considered you one of us."

She gave a pained smile looked back "I...don't really think that's a compliment Keiji."

The familiar chimes of the school bell began to play and roused the students to drift toward the classrooms. The three shared a laugh as they began to follow the crowd."

"Looks like the fun's over." Kotaro said.

"Hey you think you might want to go out for karaoke later?" Keiji asked running next to him.

"Nah sorry, after I study I promised my parents I'd watch downtown with them."

Sakura took this news hard and began to pout "Kotaro-kun! You have to go your the only one who can hit all the notes to that Chuo freeway song."

"Sorry. I messed up on a few things because of Outbreak. So I kind of owe them."

"That game will be the death of us youths." Keiji said in a mocking tone.

The next period was too mundane for Kotaro to concentrate, he once again remembered the egg, and all the potential data inside of it. He could not wait another minute, he made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

He was sitting in one of the stalls staring down at his DAT with his smartphone next to it. At no corner of the web could he find any information on the issue. This was a puzzle he could not figure out.

In defeat he continued to stare at the blinking screen and for just a moment he could have sworn it clicked just as he heard a pair of feet entering the restroom.

"Better get back to class." he thought with a sigh. As he opened the door and looked out to see that he was alone in the restroom. He walked out and put cold water on his hands and splashed some on his face.

When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of sharp teeth in front of him and jumped back and fell into the stall. Trapped within the mirror was Tyranomon who was full of bruises roaring in pain. It's eyes glowed red with a thin mist surrounding them as he reared forward attempting to escape.

The clicking sound of the DAT Was turbulently amplified and sounded like the warning cry of a landmine. Attempting to catch his breath he looked down at it and saw the corrupted data turning red. Slowly Tyranomon began to dissapear and once again Kotaro began to breath.

* * *

"Mrs Tsurugi. We have identified the rogue."

In the operations room the purple haired woman sat at her desk with a frown as an underling spoke to her.

"Well that's good."

The woman handed her a touch pad that displayed a picture of Tyranomon with it's statistics next to it.

"We have identified this one as Tyranomon."

"This one? There's more than one?"

"Yes we found and identified at least two. There may be more but that's all we could find ."

Tsurugi grabbed her face and wiped away her expression's "Alright then. From where we stand our course of action needs to be to flush them out as quickly as possible."

The underling gave a small frown and her firm tone was filled with timid apprehensiveness "But ma'am how can we be sure that we can catch it before it hurts someone."

"You ever see that old Hulk movie with Eric Bana?"

"Uhm. No."

"Well you know the Hulk right? Big, green, full of radiation. Well in the movie his dad asks if he can absorb his powers. And Bruce Banner, who hates being the Hulk agrees. So his dad absorbs all of his radiation and blows up."

"That sounds like a strange comic book movie ma'am."

"Yeah those American directors are crazy. But my point is, that's what we should do with the rogues. All the files from Cybercrime unit says te rogues want to absorb data, so we give it all to them. Enough to overload them completely."

"But to get enough data to overload a rogue we would need to borrow a ton of free data from the city, which would be illegal."

Tsurugi walked over to a drawer grafted into the wall that opened with the mere waving of her hands. Inside were rows of different sunglasses, she picked a pair of aviators and put them on. And threw a punch at Rina that stopped at her face.

"Rina-chan. Rules were meant to be broken."

The young girl frowned at Tsurugi and covered her mouth with the touch pad whose screen mimicked her frown.

* * *

That night Kotaro kept his promise and made it home in time to watch Downtown with his family. Watching reruns was his father's favorite pastime outside of fixing the broken things he would occasionally find around town.

"Go and get the rest of the snacks from the kitchen Kotaro."

"Sure." he replied stepping into the kitchen, up until the incident in the bathroom the DAT had been complacent but once again it began to beep loudly, he pulled it out and saw that it was drawing something on the screen.

As he brought back the tray of snacks his mother looked at him suspiciously "What's going on with your phone Kotaro?"

He put down the tray and flashed a smile "Looks like Keiji couldn't get notes for class. He just urgent messaged me to come over."

His father put on a frown. "What? You're going to miss the Chiaki sketch."

"Sorry. But he really needs these notes. It won't take long to copy them." Kotaro ran to his room to grab his coat.

"Those games are a terrible influence." Kotaro's mother said.

His father just shook his head as he walked out of the door.

As Kotaro hit the streets he heard the sound of lightning roaring in the sky again Through some strange happenings the DAT had drawn up a map that pointed him forward.

The device led him out of his neighborhood and into the city, he put on the hood of his coat as it began to rain. People he passed on the streets were all complaining as they evaded the sudden storm, all of them running the opposite direction as he was. Something incredibly strange was going on and Kotaro could not quite figure out what it was.

Beyond the shopping district Kotaro had found himself in the middle of a large construction zone connected by gigantic pipes. The map had pointed in their direction.

After scratching his head Kotaro hesitantly continued onward. Whatever it meant at this point he felt compelled to see it through. As he continued along his path it became harder and harder to see and soon he was surrounded by fog. The only light in the fog came from the screen of the DAT .

Though just barely, as he delved deeper into the tunnels he could see a shadow. He quickly slid into a corner and obscured the light from the DAT's screen. Whatever it was, it was quite plainly not human. Kotaro's heart rate increased as he could make out a pair of large hind legs and heard a growl. He looked around him for anything he could use as a weapon but came up short. And so he did the next best thing. Run.

As fast as his feet would carry him he went around every corner not looking back, it's feet splashing in the puddles along the floor as it chased him. The thought of dying in these desolate pipes far out from his home, frightened him. Would his parent's even know what to make of it? He didn't know the answer but he could feel his feet tiring and hear the creature getting closer.

And as luck would have it the tunnels led to a dead end. His feet finally gave out and he lowered his head, he looked to the mist behind him, there was the shadow, moving slower than usual as it tread out of the fog. It's snarls sounded like laughter as it neared.

Kotaro was shocked. Out of the mist came a purple creature with a red gem on it's forehead it had two large hind legs and short arms like a dinosaur. It was the same creature who had vanished in front of him the night before. It sniffed around for him with it's eyes lowered, there were still visible small wounds on his chest.

The creature noticed Kotaro and blinked at him inquisitively.

Kotaro drew a relieved breath and grabbed his chest as he smiled at the creature "Oh man you really scared me little guy."

It snarled and raised it's brows angrily "Your that idiot from last night who stole my kill." it said in a childish voice.

He wiped his eyes hoping they had deceived him, but there the creature stood. A Digimon had just insulted him.

"Idiot? I saved your life from that Tyranomon!" Kotaro returned to his feet and yelled

The creatures ears stood up as it shot back "I had that red guy right where I wanted him until you showed up."

"Are you kidding how can you-" Kotaro paused "You saw me last night?"

It blinked before getting angry "Of course I saw you. You were floating above me like a creep."

It took all the patience in him not to yell back. Instead Kotaro mustered all of his composure and bowed "I apologize for interrupting your fight."

A look of guilt made it's way on to the creatures face and it staggered forward and awkwardly pet Kotaro on the head twice with it's paws "Don't sweat it. I'm the strongest Digimon in the world so a small fry like him won't be anything for a guy like me."

His paws tickled and Kotaro let out a small laugh as he raised his head to look at the creature it's eyes full of conviction. Kotaro recognized it's purple fur as belonging to the Dorumon species who were known to be incredibly aggressive but also naive.

This whole experience was too crazy not to bask in it at least for a short moment, with a cheerful blush painted on his face Kotaro shook the creatures paw "Well if you're not mad then I ain't either. The names Takeshi Kotaro."

The creature watched followed it's paw moving up and down as Kotaro shook it "I've never met a Digimon with two names."

"That's because I'm not a Digimon. I'm a human."

"Hu...mon?"

Kotaro shook his head "No,no. Hu-man. I'm not made of data."

"Then...what are you made of?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin "Mostly organs."

"Very strange. Well Kotaro human, I am Dorumon. The strongest Digimon in the whole Digital World."

Kotaro began to grin "You can just call me the Kotaro part." the Digimon began to examine the boy, he could notice that unlike him he had no fur, save for his head and it was red and soft unlike his. Dorumon had never seen such a strange creature in all his life.

"What kind of armor is that?" Dorumon pointed to his blue coat.

"Well it's not really armor. It keeps me warm."

"Woah." Dorumon circled him and took glances at his strange clothing.

"Yeah armor would be too...heavy-" And then reality hit "By the way did you say earlier that Tyranomon _won't_ be a problem for you?"

Dorumon nodded "Yeah when I find him I'm definitely going to take him down."

Kotaro's face was completely drained of it's color "Wait, so where's Tyranomon now?"

Dorumon mimicked Kotaro and put it's paw to it's chin "Hmm. I chased him into the bright light the other day...and when I came out I was in this weird cave. So I kind of lost him."

"That's bad, really bad we have to get out of here now." Kotaro grabbed the beast by it's paws and pulled him.

"What are you talking about? I have to stay and fight Tyranomon." He resisted with all his strength and gently pushed Kotaro away. He raised his ears once again and turned to leave "Kotaro man. I have to fight him. As a Digimon it is our purpose to battle." it vanished back into the smoke and it's shadow dissipated with it soon after.

"Wait!" Kotaro screamed out to him as the DAT in his pocket began to beep loudly once again. "No, no. Please not now."

Kotaro gave chase in the tunnels and followed the map as he did before. As he veered deeper into the tunnels he began to notice faint television static floating in the mist. The sounds of the static began to whir soon after appearing. The sound began to come through the speaker on the DAT

"Keiji. If I die down here, write a book about me." he said to no one.

The gem atop Dorumon's head began to glow faintly as it stalked the tunnel's ears raised.

"Dorumon." it could faintly hear a whisper from a guttural raspy voice calling to him in the vague distance. And every time it called, he followed.

In the depths he could see faint shapes that reminded him of home, the outlines of hills on grassy plains, the smell of fresh foliage and warm blue skies. He ran faster and faster still. The voice grew more prominent and Dorumon had been fully engrossed in the throws of battle. The small pair of wings on his back stood on end.

And from within a crevice of the tunnel he could see a pair of round eyes blinking at him and he charged, just as he drew close enough to see them they were gone. Dorumon stopped and raised it's snout sniffing the air around it. It heard a subdued growl to the left but when he turned he saw nothing. Though it was faint he could smell dried wounds, but from where he could not tell. For a moment he could smell it deeper into the tunnel and walked over. He bent down, he was beginning to lose composure. From his peripheral he could see a silhouette behind him and he turned to focus on it only to see more static. He grunted with dissatisfaction and his gem began to glow brighter and in an instant his nerves began to tingle.

He looked in every direction but saw nothing, but in his peripheral he could hear his roar and he turned to face him. Standing above him partially obscured by the thick mist was Tyranomon. Covered in scars he breathed heavily and looked down at Dourmon. It gave a pained roar and prepared to step forward.

Dorumon's fur stood on end and his tail flailed wildly as it lowered it's back and charged forward to attack. Tyranomon began to rain fire upon the ground, Dorumon could feel the area growing hotter, it barred it's fangs and bit at the creatures neck, digging it's toes into it's chest.

Tyranomon began to shriek and slammed itself to the ground, tossing Dorumon off. It slowly rose again and looked down at the barely recovered Dorumon. The blue beast snarled and released a tuft of smoke from it's large nostrils as it began to open it's mouth wide and a cluster of atoms began to form.

" **Metal Cannon!** " He announced as a large ball of iron shot from it's mouth and exploded on Tyranomon's face. The creature reared back and charged forward in retaliation. Dorumon was too tired to react and took the charge head on he flew three feet into the air before crashing to the ground.

"You big idiot!" he taunted from the floor struggling to recover. Tyranomon's scars began to release tiny bits of data into the atmosphere around it, he was in extreme pain and could only manage to limp forward growling.

Kotaro finally managed to catch up, his DAT glowing so brightly it looked like a beacon. He looked up at Tyranomon and grew afraid, his heart was beating faster than ever and he was at a loss at how to react. Just behind Tyranomon he could see Dorumon in the distance gasping for breath on the ground.

"Dorumon!" he called out to the creature and stepped forward, Tyranomon turned ever so slightly to look at him but continued toward Dorumon.

"Kotaro...human?" Dorumon raised it's head to speak as the gem on it's head began to glow so bright it gave off heat, it released a blinding red beam of light that traveled between Tyranomon's legs and shot into Kotaro's DAT It's screen quickly flickered as it grew hot in his hand and poured out a beam of bright red light. Tyranomon turned to look and covered his eyes.

"DATA RETRIEVED." the DAT spoke in a robotic tone and shot out a beam of powerful red light into the air, it cleared the fog with its shine and slowly grew dimmer as it began to float down toward him. He opened his palm and grasped the light, it was hot to the touch and cooled in his hand. He pocketed the DAT and examined the new device it was more long than wide and had a screen like the DAT it's base was black, with a red outline the same color as Kotaro's hair, and three similarly colored buttons at it's bottom.

"Is this...a Digivice?" Kotaro looked down at the devices blinking screen, it played a soft note that signified it worked.

Tyranomon turned fully to face Kotaro and it's eyes widened as it saw the blinking device it began to inch towards him. Kotaro prepared himself to run but the beast stopped in it's tracks halfway to him and began to scream wildly flailing it's tongue.

Dorumon winced as it finally returned to it's feet, he looked over at Kotaro standing fearfully in front of Tyranomon who was agonizing as it's wounds grew larger and it appeared as if it were being dissolved from the inside. He growled and took a step forward barring it's fangs.

Kotaro began to panick as he looked at Tyranomon flailing wildly.

Elsewhere Tsurugi stood upright at her post wearing her shades. Overlooking the now packed control room who's posts were filled with workers quickly gliding their fingers across their keyboards. The monitor at the rooms back displayed a map with a blinking dot surrounded by a target.

As if she had become a different person she was composed and calm as she began to speak with a an authoritative tone.

"Drive that dirty rogue from the city. Do not spare any data!" she triumphantly punched the air "We cannot afford to let down this city by allowing this riff raff through the gate."

Tyranomon began to scream and clawed at it's face as if it were covered in ticks.

The screen on Kotaro's Digivice began to blink and it showed a stock picture of Dorumon.

"I'm the one you're supposed to be fighting!" Dorumon growled and opened it's mouth wide as a large collection of black atoms began to form into a ball.

" **Metal Cannon**." Dorumon fired a large cannonball from it's mouth at high speed, it collided into Tyranomon's back and exploded, the Digimon began to scream as it was enveloped by the mist, it's voice grew faint and it left without a trace.

The workers in the control room began to sigh out of relief.

"Ma'am we have successfully pushed the rogue back onto the grid." one of her underlings called out.

Tsurugi smirked and gave a self assured nod "Good work everyone. Let's all get some sleep."

The underling awkwardly scratched her cheek "Um, it will take at least four hours to get this data back to the city."

Tsurugi fell into her chair and threw her shades on the ground like a child.

* * *

Dorumon's eyes grew sharp and it let out a small roar of it's own to the ceiling. Kotaro was awestruck as the small beast began to walk toward him. He smiled and lowered his head towards him.

Kotaro grew uncomfortable "What are you so happy about?"

Dorumon pointed to the device "That thing, you loaded it with my-" his legs gave out at the last word and he fell forward into Kotaro's arms . Kotaro could feel the creature breathing steadily in his arms.

"Aw," he began to pet the fur on his head "He must be exhausted." though he was only a few inches taller he managed to lift the creature and carry it on his back as he walked out of the tunnels.

Looking out at the streets the two were completely alone and the rain subsided as it had before. He covered the creature in his coat and began to slowly head home, his life of carefree adolescence behind he steps forward unknowingly into the world of Digimon.

* * *

Thanks for reading until this point. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. File 02:Abominations

**Digimon Story: Outbreak**

File 02:Abominations

Dorumon awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, as it's eyes began to blink open it saw that it was in a room much smaller than it's cave. Instead of the many trophies it collected from battle were strange pictures hanging on the wall and instead of his bed of grass was one made of strange warm fabric it did not recognize. It began to sniff around the room and grew alert as it heard a shifting sound behind it. He turned to see Kotaro wearing a new set of lighter armor.

Kotaro wiped his eyes open and looked at the Digimon who stood confused in the middle of his room. "Hungry?" he asked sleepily. Dorumon quickly nodded and Kotaro walked out of the room patting his head as he did "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Dorumon did not say anything as he left and continued to examine the strange room, a black monitor with a strange slab covered in foreign letters sitting in front of it. He leaned forward to sniff it.

Behind him the door opened and Kotaro entered the room carrying a tray filled with strange pink things.

Kotaro sat on the bed and handed him a mochi ,Dorumon sniffed it twice before he began taking small bites.

"Kotaro human. What are these? They are delicious."

"It's just Kotaro remember? Also they're called mochi. It's human food."

"Human food is amazing." he began to pull the mochi right off the tray.

Kotaro sat cross legged across from him and examined the device that appeared out of his DAT. It seemed to have a similar set of options as he scrolled through it's menus. The two sat eating mochi as he began to muse aloud "What does all this mean?"

"It's simple Kotaro hum...Kotaro, that thing is a Digivice. It came from my data so that means your my tamer. Babamon told me all about it."

"Babamon? Where is she from?"

"The same place as everyone else silly. The digital world."

"That was a silly question."

"Very." the Digimon laughed

"Oh yeah?" Kotaro grew a mischievous grin and raised a brow as it began to tickle Dorumon's stomach, he fell over laughing uncontrollably.

"Kotaro!" a voice called from the hall.

He looked to the door and stuffed Dorumon beneath the covers as his door opened. His mother stood half asleep wiping her eyes as he did moments ago "Kotaro what's all the noise?"

"Sorry mom I caught a chill going to Keiji's last night. I was sneezing that loud?"

"Well...you look good enough to go to school so don't try getting out of it."

Kotaro kept a grin on his face "Yeah. I actually think I'm heading in early today."

His mother smiled back at him and shut the door.

Kotaro let go of the covers and Dorumon jumped up with a growl "What'd you do that for?"

"I couldn't just let my mom see you Dorumon. Digimon aren't a common thing to be seeing on the street around here."

He sat and did his best version of a pout "At least warn me next time," and then his ears raised "No Digimon?"

"Yeah." Kotaro pulled out his DAT and showed Dorumon the screen "These are how Digimon exist in our world. As Digital pets." Dorumon stared intently and tapped the screen as a familiar image popped up.

"That's Wargreymon!"

"Yup, he's my main fighter."

"So if Digimon don't exist here. How did me and Tyranomon get here?"

Kotaro rubbed the back of his head "I really hoped you would know the answer."

"Well since I'm already the strongest Digimon in the digital world." Dorumon said pointing to itself "I must have been sent to this world to be the strongest here too."

"That...could be the case." Kotaro was a bit skeptical on the idea but Dorumon excitedly came with inches of his face.

"And you got a Digivice. That proves that you and I are partners. My master told me all about it.

Kotaro began to rub his belly "Master?" he asked in an expectant tone

Dorumon was on his back in laughter, he delivered a soft kick to Kotaro's arm urging him to stop "Yeah he taught me everything I know."

As he began to imagine Dorumon with a Bruce Lee wig kicking wooden boards he began to laugh. Then he grabbed Dorumon's cheeks and smiled sheepishly "Today I am the proud tamer of a kung-fu ass kicking Digimon."

"Kotaro...this hurts."

He quickly let go "Sorry. Got carried away."

* * *

Tsurugi had now been awake twenty-three hours and finally felt the effect. She was being briefed on their current situation and heard every third word. Below her the many workers within the office began to pack up their things and leave. She looked to her young assistant Rina who approached her slowly.

"So...we can go home now right?"

The girl seemed to stagger and bit her lip "Almost. We just need to update the rest of the government officials about the situation."

"We can't tell anyone yet." Tsurugi said without looking at her.

Rina fidgeted "Mr. Kawaguchi is already on hold...I'm sorry."

Tsurugi's monstrous glare belied her words "Put him on the line please."

Rina bowed with a disgruntled frown and shied away from Tsurugi's work area. Tsurugi slid her chair to face her desk, one of her monitors began to turn red and displayed the name Kawaguchi on it.

The screen projected a voice, assertive but calm "How are things MS. Ino?"

Tsurugi remained poised and folded her hands calmly "Sir. We had located a rogue off the grid but quickly handled the situation."

"How can you be so sure there was only one?"

"Well...we ran numerous tests on various servers around the city and-"

"That won't do." said the voice. "As the head of GUST it is your duty to manage the flow of all data within the city, rogues leaking off the grid is something we absolutely cannot risk."

Tsurugi sighed "Yes sir I understand."

"The city is under your care. Make sure there are no active rogues and report back to me.

She fought back tears "Yes sir."

The monitor's screen saver reappeared and Tsurugi lowered her head "Rina!" she called.

Her young assistant ran back to her desk and saw her with her head down, she hesitated as she called to her "Ma'am?"

"Call everyone back in." she grumbled "The higher ups think we might not have done a good enough job cleaning up."

"So what else can we do?"

"The same thing these old timers always want us to do. Bomb the server and start over again."

"What? We can't reconfigure the server from scratch."

Tsurugi lifted her head and gave Rina a look of disgust "I know. It'll take days." she stood and took a deep breath before walking down to Rina and grabbing her shoulder. "But we don't get to go home until we do. And to be honest Rina, I just got a new boyfriend. And I don't have time to waste."

Rina blushed and nodded sternly "I understand ma'am." she said pulling out her phone.

"Good." Tsurugi turned to leave the room "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to use the company shower." she stepped through a self opening door and stopped as Rina called to her.

"I'll come check on you in an hour."

"Make it two." she said as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Kotaro kept good on his promise to leave early, at six on the dot, he put a brown sheet from his fathers workshop over Dorumon and headed into the city. They walked slowly through the streets as Dorumon had stopped and stared at nearly every building they passed.

"There's so much steel here." he gasped in awe at the skyscrapers surrounding them.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool. Most of the city is actually made of steel. It's artificially constructed. If you know what that means."

"Like a factory?"

"That's exactly right. This town is called Fukumori, it was built in the Tokyo bay way back in the day."

"Human's made an island?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's hard to get really in depth about."

They made their way to the train station, Dorumon gasped again when Kotaro pulled out his DAT to open the gate at the station.

"How long have you known magic?"

Kotaro laughed "It's not magic, it's modern technology. C'mon we can't miss this train." he pulled Dorumon through the station. It was almost as empty as the streets, but what few people they saw were too sleepy to notice Dorumon.

"They probably just think your a kid with a big coat. No eye contact."

The train was truly vacant. It was a perfect spot for Kotaro to think in peace, he and Dorumon sat in the last car staring at his Digivice. What any of this meant was baffling. On one hand, it was easily the coolest thing that had ever happened in his life. Possibly trumped by the time he felt a girls breast after tripping into her, but very cool nonetheless.

It also presented many problems, where was he going to keep Dorumon? Would Digimon leaking into our world be too great a secret? Could people like his parents die if he didn't tell someone?

He scrolled through the device and saw Tyranomon's portrait and bio.

"Woah, why's he in there?" Dorumon pointed at the screen.

"Looks like when we saw him it put him into a database."

Dorumon stared at it "I used to do something similar back home. I put a mark in my cave for every Digimon I beat in a fight."

"That's kind of badass. How many marks were in the cave."

Dorumon revealed his fangs to smirk "I had thirty-three marked in the cave."

Kotaro made a fist and Dorumon nodded and bumped fists with him "You gotta put thirty-four when you make it back home."

They both laughed and began to wrestle. The doors at the end of the car opened slowly, and they quickly sat down.

"We'll get off next stop." Kotaro whispered to Dorumon.

Kotaro continued to think as they headed for the park.

"In one of the Digimon shows, the main character hides his Digimon in a park. And this is pretty close to home."

Dorumon observed the large area, full of trees and paths leading in all directions, it looked like a forest in the middle of the concrete. They passed by a pool that sat across from a path leading into a baseball field. Kotaro had planned to leave Dorumon in a hole behind the dugout, he figured it would provide enough space to shelter him. But it had been filled in.

"Guess it's kinda been awhile since I played baseball. Makes sense they filled this up."

Dorumon sniffed the hole "Am I going to be homeless?"

Kotaro rubbed his neck "Nah, probably not."

He heard a beep come from his DAT, he checked and saw a message from Keiji.

"I wonder if it's worth telling him."

"Another human?"

"Yeah. My best friend Keiji."

"Well of course you can trust him then."

"Yeah, I gotta wonder." Kotaro tilted his head "He's kind of an airhead though, don't know how many other people he might tell."

Kotaro continued to ponder as more texts flooded his screen. He peered down at the screen.

[bro I just got a great idea for a strategy you can use.]

[im completely convinced Kanzaki-senpai is in to me, she looked at me dead in the eyes twice.]

[u up yet? some kind of weird fog outside, look out ur window]

"Oh shit."

Dorumon's ears raised "What is it?"

"We can't stay here, I think another Digimon broke into the city."

Dorumon's fur tinged "Let's go smash him."

Kotaro didn't know if he appreciated how aggressive Dorumon was right now, but he digressed and nodded for the moment.

* * *

Tsurugi stood at her desk wearing a pair of electronic visors, with them she could read the flow of all the data in the city. She raised her hands and looked over her sleepy workers and bluffed her way through a speech.

"Men,women and whoever else. We here at GUST have been mandated with the task of protecting the digital servers of our beloved Fukumori. The city of the future. We cannot afford to let these rogue viruses to spread further." she pressed a button underneath her desk, it brought forth a small console with a large keyboard she quickly began typing on.

The main screen of the building displayed a blue digital map filled with red dots, all rogues laying in wait to break free and stampede the human world. Tsurugi bit her lip out of frustration "I hate when he's right about things." she muttered to herself.

"We flush the servers on the count of three."

Several collective sighs came from her grunts below, tears welled up in her heart 'Do not hate me, my faithful underlings who suffer with me everyday. It pains me too.'

"Three!"

* * *

Kotaro ran to the river he and Keiji walked by everyday, Dorumon running beside him. His Digivice began to beep loudly and made a screeching noise as it's screen filled with static.

As the river came into view so did the fog, it looked like a barrier that reached up into the sky. It flashed a light and shadows were reflected in it. The image was brief but in that moment Kotaro had seen a whole collection of abominations. Some huge and others tiny, some with fangs and many without. Their cries sounded like thunder and out of the fog they dispersed and flew around the city.

Dorumon and Kotaro stopped and looked at them scatter.

"This just stopped being fun." Kotaro said out of breath.

Dorumon's eyes glittered as he saw them all spread out in the city "Are those...all Digimon?" his jaw dropped before he began to grin "I'm gonna kick all their asses!"

One of the smaller shadows flew out and dragged the fog around with it. Kotaro narrowed his eyes and saw that it was a bean-shaped Digimon with purple fur and a pair of wings. It happily flew around in circles veiled by the fog around it.

"Theirs no food around here." the creature whined in a squeaky voice as it surveyed the area. In the corner of it's eye it saw a young woman jogging along the river and grew fascinated with her, it slowly descended inspecting her "Is that a human?" the woman stared back as the creature floated down to her.

She knelled and smiled at it "Oh you are so cute. Are you someones robot?"

The creature sniffed at her and blinked in awe, it was enamored with her "You are a human." it revealed a pair of sharp fangs and bit into her throat, as it maneuvered it's tongue drops of blood dripped out and and licked it up as she weakly screamed.

"Delicious!" exclaimed the creature as it bit harder, the girl clawed at the creature but it's belly was thick full of fat, too tough to scratch. The woman fainted soon and fell to the ground.

"That was so tasty." the creature rubbed it's blood covered cheeks and danced in the air.

" **Metal Cannon**." the creature heard a voice call out behind it and turned to see a ball of metal that it barely dodged.

It looked to see another human and a Digimon staring at it.

"What are you jerks trying to pull here?"

Kotaro patted Dorumon on the back "Go after it." he said walking over to the fainted woman.

Dorumon gave chase to the creature as Kotaro began to call for an ambulance, he trembled as a click came from his DAT.

"I'm not getting service? Now of all times." he looked at the device and then to the fog surrounding him. He knew it was somehow blocking his service. Just then his Digivice began to glow and showed a picture of the flying Digimon with it's name written underneath it "Tsukaimon. I remember these. Cute just like Patamon, they just happen to be assholes."

The two Digimon fought throughout the city, the haze of the fog following them. Dorumon continued to fire cannonballs at the creature, it flew through past them with grace, it glided above Dorumon and taunted him.

"What's the deal with you having wings but not bein' able to fly?"

Dorumon jumped on top of a car and pounced toward Tsukaimon who evaded it's claws.

The two of them made their way into a plaza with a large digital billboard at it's center.

Tsukaimon pouted and chastised Dorumon.

"And why are you helping that human anyways? You know they're super weak right? That one I drank from back there couldn't put up any fight against me. It was way weaker than even a baby."

"Kotaro gave me good bread." it replied as it fired another cannonball.

Tsukaimon floated closer to Dorumon so that it could taunt him "Are you simple? You're gonna protect a weaker human because of food?"

"I told you it was good food! **Metal Shoot**." Dorumon fired a small piece of sheet metal into the creature that made it stumble onto the ground.

Tsukaimon dusted itself off and began to growl as it bared it's fangs "Alright you idiot. No more pleasant conversation. You die!" it hovered above and opened it's mouth " **Friendly Fire**." it shot out a small flame that Dorumon side stepped. Tsukaimon was shocked that it dodged it's attack and reared back dramatically.

"This cannot be! It seems that you and I are too evenly matched. Shall we call this a draw."

Dorumon was insulted at the fact the creature believed they were equal, it's eyes dilated and it's voice grew guttural with his annoyance "If you stop running and fight like a man I can show you how wrong you are."

Tsukaimon gulped and flew away screaming, Dorumon quickly gave chase.

Kotaro left the woman outside the fog and ran back to where his Digivice pointed, deep in the fog. His belt began to glow and he inspected it, one of the many cards he collected was the source of the light. It was the card Hiroki had given him. It was the same color as his Digivice, he used simple deduction and placed the card in front of it. The Digivice had a slot at the top similar to the DAT it glowed and Kotaro stuck the card inside. It's image appeared on the screen.

"I think I'm starting to get this." Kotaro could just barely make out Dorumon firing at Tsukaimon, as he ran toward him he yelled out "Dorumon!" his Digimon turned to look at him.

A beam shot from the Digivice and Dorumon felt particles of data forming on his back, soon they took the shape of a missile turret on his back.

Kotaro smiled "Hiroki must have given me the barrage card."

Tsukaimon shrieked as he looked at the newly armed Dorumon.

"Let's see if you can dodge all of these! **Missile Barrage**!" Dorumon lowered his head and stuck out his tail as the turret slowly released a barrage off missiles that surrounded Tsukaimon, it flew hectically around in an attempt to evade the rockets but they quickly caught up to it and all detonated against it's stomach.

"You bastard!" it yelled out as it exploded into a rain of data that slowly absorbed into Dorumon.

Kotaro whistled with his fingers in his mouth, Dorumon ran over and playfully tackled him.

"That was so awesome!" Kotaro pat Dorumon's belly.

As the fog began to subside Kotaro and Dorumon's celebration was cut short, at the center of the plaza a large imposing shadow with a pair of large black wings, thick and bushy like a crows with large misshapen hands. it stood silently watching the two. Kotaro saw it and froze. The creatures glowing red eyes gleamed down at them and Dorumon stood to face it.

"So more want to come and fi

The creature grumbled and flew over them, it took the fog with it.

"You two are way too inexperienced." a voice spoke to them "Give up on playing hero and just ignore the Digimon. This will all be over soon."

Kotaro stood to speak to the voice "Are you another Tamer?"

It did not answer.

And then the street returned to normal.

"What was that?" Kotaro scratched his head.

Dorumon shrugged "I don't know. But I'm hungry again." he smiled and nuzzled against Kotaro.

"You really need to learn some impulse control." he joked rubbing Dorumon's head.

* * *

The shadow descended upon an alley and shrunk as it landed. Next to it a boy was sitting on a fire escape and began to light a cigarette as it looked out at the street.

"This was way too early for me to be up." he complained with a yawn, the smoke from his cigarette blew up toward the Digimon, who leaned on the stairs above the boy. He blew the smoke away from his face as he raised a brow at the boy.

"Maybe if you'd stayed in school you'd have a normal schedule and wouldn't be so tired." the Digimon spoke in a raspy modulated voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bully me about it." the boy blew out a trail of smoke that evaporated in front of him, the smoke mixed in with the glow of the Digivice he held in his hands. It had a white base and black outline. It displayed Dorumon on the screen. "Looks like there are other tamers out there."

"You thinkin' that's bad? We been getting a lot more of these jokers swarmin' around. Maybe we could use the help."

The boy put his Digivice at his side and flicked his cigarette away. The sunlight hit his face hard as he hit the street, he wore faded blue jeans and a black jacket that he stuck his hands into. Those who saw him on the street noticed him out of uniform and stared, he ignored them with his head down.

"I'm just worried this means something more than just a couple of escaped Digimon are having a good time."

The Digimon could not be seen but he still heard him "You're probably overthinking things."

The boy looked out at the empty street as if he expected it to provide him an answer.

"I really hope so." he turned and dissipated among the morning crowd

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter. All reviews,favorites and follows are appreciated.


	3. File 03:Discipline

**Digimon Story: Outbreak**

File 03:Discipline

Gust was in an uproar, the interns were scrambling the floors, answering phone calls for complaints and shredding as much evidence of wrongdoing as they could. The main monitor in the room showed red dots overtaking the grid darting across the city.

Tsurugi had outfitted her desk with a protective wall that surrounded her, she sat with her head down on her desk crying. A knock came to destroy her sanctum of self wallowing.

"Ma'am! We need direction." Rina called to her and continued knocking more frantically. "Ma'a-" Tsurugi quickly pulled her in and closed the wall again.

Tsurugi held her tightly hugging her, Rina was startled at first but soon returned her embrace. The two fit snugly in Tsurugi's fortress, Rina's face was being smothered by Tsurugi's breasts and she struggled to speak.

"It'll be okay Tsurugi-chan. We can fix this."

"I know. I just need to hug something cute while I think."

Rina blushed, but Tsurugi could not see her. "You think I'm cute?" she shook her head "Wait you actually think we can fix this?"

Tsurugi wiped away her tears and released Rina from her grip, the young girl had to readjust her glasses as she blinked at her commander.

"Of course. But just think of how awful it's going to be explaining this to our superiors. Those old farts in the government are going to skewer me."

Rina began straightening her uniform "Well it doesn't seem like the team agrees. Those rogues spread to every WiFi enabled device in the city. Almost anything connected to the internet is in jeopardy."

"What happened earlier was no fluke. Something terrible has happened."

"Terrible like what ma'am?"

Tsurugi scratched her head and folded her arms "Someone trying to attack the city for sure. Who I can't say." she put on a surprisingly calm serious face and looked Rina in the eye, her gaze so sharp it cut her down. "We can't afford to play around anymore. But we can't tell the higher-ups just yet either." the walls around the desk lowered and Tsurugi went passed the girl.

"What do we do then?"

"For now we keep a strongarm on all incoming traffic. Slow down the servers just enough that everything can still run optimally, but slow enough that the rogues can't so easily travel around."

"Can we really just make a choice to just slow everything like that? All public transport is connected to the net, not to mention banks and clocks too."

Tsurugi continued walking "Just another rule we need to break."

Rina watched her leave, increasingly concerned about the commanders risky tactics.

* * *

Kotaro and Dorumon had spent the days after the fog event chasing Digimon all throughout the city. At one moment Kotaro's digivice would glow brightly and display a map as it had for enemy Digimon in the past. But six times now it would light up and the dot would disappear before he could reach it. He was exhausted and Dorumon was itching for combat.

On the third night of their vigilante work Kotaro had brought Dorumon out to the park and they sat high in a tree and Kotaro silently studied his digivice.

"Kotaro. Why are we here?"

He did not look away from the digivice "We keep getting false alarms. And it all started right when that voice told us not to fight Digimon anymore. I think it's probably another tamer."

Dorumon whistled "You think there's another team like us?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

Dorumon's tail wagged "Maybe we can fight them!" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

Kotaro gave him a disappointed glare "Dorumon, didn't you see all the Digimon in that fog yesterday? We can't fight them all alone."

"My master has taught me everything I need to know about every Digimon. I can beat all of them Kotaro!"

"Even if you could, just yesterday a woman got attacked. We have too much to gain from asking for help. And too much to lose if we don't."

Dorumon gave an exaggerated sigh that blew out a light puff of smoke, and sat against the trunk of the tree his tail dangling off. "You have to believe in me Kotaro." he mumbled.

Kotaro reached over and pet him on the head "I do trust you. But the city is-."

The digivice began to loudly ring "We got one." Kotaro jumped from the tree and Dorumon sluggishly followed. Following the map a few blocks from the park, they had been led to the mall, there was no fog. Only people clearing out of the closing building. Kotaro was not yet convinced though.

He knelled down next to Dorumon "Move like a robot, if you play it off well enough everyone will think your a toy."

Dorumon scratched it's cheek with a puzzled expression "What is a robot Kotaro?"

"Like Andromon. Walk like Andromon."

"Oh. Got it!"

Kotaro followed the map closely and the two reached the food court but there was no fog as usual. He took a seat and Dorumon waddled next to him "Beep, beep. Andromon."

The location couldn't be wrong. Unless magic devices could just decide to malfunction. But from the corner of his eye he saw a woman's phone flicker brightly, as he stood to approach her the power in the mall cut off suddenly. Through the glass ceiling he could see fog billowing in over the building. Kotaro tapped Dorumon's head and motioned for him to follow him outside. They quickly ran between the confused shoppers through the backdoor. There was an alley that lead to the parking garage of the building, beyond the alley they could smell the faint aroma of burning rock and waded through the fog.

Dorumon lowered it's back and began to growl, he spoke as a predator searching for his prey "It's close by." Kotaro nodded and they crept slowly out of the alley. Kotaro held Dorumon around the corner and they looked out at the garage. It seemed to be fading, pacing around the garage confused by it's surroundings, it was a large gray dinosaur that walked on four legs. Kotaro and Dorumon recognized it.

"Monochromon." they said in unison.

The creature walked aimlessly out of the garage and continued to look around. It's large green eyes looked full of anxiety and it began to slowly step out.

"Kotaro. It's coming closer. We can get the jump on him if we attack now." Dorumon began to show it's fangs. Kotaro rubbed his head.

"No Dorumon. We need to wait until that other Digimon shows up."

Dorumon grew annoyed "Your not listening to me! We need to attack it now."

"Just wait a second!"

" **Metal Cannon**!" Dorumon opened it's mouth to unleash an onslaught of cannon fire, Kotaro who still had his hands on Dorumon's head panicked and pushed Dorumon by accident, his cannonballs flew just over Monochromon's head, only one grazed his cheek and merely confused him.

Dorumon growled and lashed away from Kotaro, he charged at Monochromon with a vicious sneer on his face, at last the large dinosaur had realized what was happening and prepared the mighty horn on his face for combat. Dorumn jump to bite into his flesh but he went right through him.

Monochromon seemed to be in a daze, he flickered and glitched his image was flimsy and he began to disappear.

"Well isn't this something?" a quizzical comment came from a spectator

The three of them all turned to look at the spectator. A figure clad in torn black cloth, he had long limbs and especially elongated fingers that resembled claws, he stood on the railing of the garage with a neutral expression on his face.

He merely stared at the three of them. Kotaro was stuck in place, his digivice was able to speak before he could it analyzed the black Digimon.

"Devimon." Kotaro read the text out loud.

Dorumon quickly returned to anger and roared at the black Digimon "You wanna get in on this too?" he challenged him while whipping his tail around.

Devimon stared back and blinked twice before simply replying "Nope." it's two wings were folded over it's chest but it spread them wide and jumped from the garage to take to the skies.

Monochromon began to fade slowly but they both ignored it.

Kotaro quickly scanned a card into the Digivice, in a bright flash a jetpack appeared on Dorumon's back. Kotaro quickly ran over and grabbed onto his back.

"We have to chase after him Dorumon. He's the shadow from before."

Dorumon quickly activated the thrusters on the jetpack. "Ok I've never done this before so hold on tight."

Kotaro nodded and the two quickly took to the skies at speeds faster than were comfortable. Devimon was just a few yards infront of them, he flew leisurely with his large limbs dangling to the ground. He turned to look back at them and and wearily grinned "They really followed me huh? Jun ain't gonna like this." he shook his head but landed regardless.

Kotaro motioned for Dorumon to stop, and he did so abruptly and crashed the both of them into a pile of garbage across from the Devimon.

A boy with a harsh expression sat where Devimon landed . He chastised him harshly "Did you really fly so slow they could follow you back?"

"I was enjoying the breeze."

"That's intensely lazy."

"I get it from my tamer." the black Digimon smirked. And the boy did not reply.

The boy stared at the both of them covered in trash. He walked down the stairs and never lost eye contact, like an animal stalking it's prey he menaced toward them. Devimon followed closely behind, as he descended the stairs his bright red eyes flashed and a cloud of smoke was expunged from it's body as if blown by the wind. He shrunk into a tiny purple Digimon that looked like a cuter version of the beast he had been before. While shrugging his shoulders he threw Kotaro a look of pity.

The boy stopped a few feet from Kotaro and silently watched as he and Dorumon cleaned themselves.

Kotaro smiled and extended his hand "Nice to meet you." he greeted the boy.

"I thought I told you not to worry about the fog anymore." he spoke with a tone of annoyance, it complimented his face, which could only have belonged to a thug.

"So that was you yesterday. I knew it was a good idea following Devimon."

The boy looked at the small Digimon at his side with a disappointed frown. The small Digimon smiled and shrugged without care or concern..

"Impmon." Kotaro said pointing at him. Dorumon fellt prompted to frisk Impmon.

"Well ain't you friendly." Impmon said with a confused look on his face. Dorumon sniffed his face and licked him. "Too friendly." he wiped his face off.

The boy angrily snapped his fingers at Kotaro to regain his attention "You didn't answer me why you didn't listen to me."

Kotaro felt put on the spot, their interaction confused Dorumon, he remained cautious.

"I mean...i didn't think you were that serious about it." Kotaro rubbed the back of his head, the boy was not amused. "C'mon man. If you got a Digimon it must mean you're a fan too. Theres no way a Digivice wouldn't pick a fan."

"This isn't like the video games you can't just-."

"I knew it! You are a fan! Then that means you know we have to team up."

The boy shook his head, he was becoming frustrated "Just yesterday that woman got attacked. We can't just act like a couple of kids."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want us to team up. We need to help eachother so that we can make sure no one gets hurt. And how old are you anyways calling me a kid?"

The boys gaze shifted. "Thirteen."

"What? We're the same age dude."

Impmon blew a taunting whistle. "Looks like he's way ahead of us Jun."

A sheepish grin made it's way across Kotaro's face "Impmon's all for it so why not make a team." he extended his hand and the boy stared at it. "I'm Takeshi Kotaro."

The boy looked at Impmon behind him who raised his thumbs, the boy sighed and shook Kotaro's hand. "Araki Jun."

Kotaro kept grinning at the boy until he let go. Jun turned and motioned for Kotaro to follow him on to the roof where he lit a ciggarette and began to quickly suck the nicotine out of it.

"So how long have you had Dorumon?" Jun asked calmly.

"Just since the storm a few days ago." Kotaro looked at the two Digimon, Dorumon was playing tag, without Impmon's permission, the both of them ran around the roof. "What about you and Impmon?"

"About two months now."

"That's crazy. He can already Digivolve?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too long for Dorumon now either." Jun pointed with his ciggarette. "After these guys store up enough data it just happens."

"So how much do you get about this?"

Jun raised a brow. "You mean like why Digimon are coming into our world like in the anime? I got no idea."

"You think there's more of us that might know?"

"More tamers? Probably. Finding them should be our top priority." Jun pulled out his Digivice. "If anymore show up the D-modder will show us."

Kotaro pulled out his digivice and examined it. "D-modder. Is that how they're called?"

"Yeah I toyed around with it a bit and the program directory calls it the D-modder."

"You've been able to access the directory of these things?"

Jun looked confused "Yeah it's simple stuff. As long as you have intimate knowledge of the layout to every major operating system, cracking through a few layers of code is no problem."

Kotaro's jaw dropped, this boy was not what he seemed. Despite his unrefined appearance, he spoke like a scholar. The two Digimon returned to their tamers sides. Jun's black hair complimented Impon. Bathed in the moonlight they looked like mythic creatures.

"I hope you're really ready for this." Jun's stoic demeanor resurfaced. "If we can't figure this out before it becomes a big problem. We may have to deal with more than just minor injuries on a woman."

Kotaro nodded and patted Dorumon on the back "Yeah that's why we really wanted to team up. We're serious Jun. You and me are gonna help save the world." the two boys looked eachother in the eyes.

Impmon clapped "That's enough fluffy stuff for now. I'm starvin' let's get something to eat."

"We just ate in the foodcourt."

"Yeah, but I did have to Digivolve after that. Remember?"

Dorumon wagged it's tail "I'm hungry too Kotaro."

"Looks like we gotta cut this short." Kotaro said rubbing his head.

Jun held up his D-modder. "One last thing before you go. Go to the farm on the D-modder.

Kotaro nodded and saw the option. He held the D-modder close to Dorumon and it scanned him into itself. Dorumon frantically looked around. "Where am I?"

"Woah."

"Pretty cool ain't it?" Jun clicked his D-modder and scanned Impmon as the two walked down the stairs.

"I'll send you a friend request on Outbreak." Kotaro looked at him as he walked down the escape, Jun flashed a peace sign and kept walking.

Kotaro headed home soon after, Dorumon was slowly adjusting to the confines of the D-modder. Kotaro could hear him running around. Neither spoke until they passed the river, though it was night and he knew she wouldn't be there he still stared out at it.

"Dorumon."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. We have to be able to listen to eachother if we want this to work."

"It's ok Kotaro. We can both be the boss from now on."

Kotaro smiled and walked away from the river.

Far above him hidden between the slowly parting clouds, a vision of beauty illuminated by the moonlight cast a shadow high in the sky. She was dangling her legs from a broom as she looked upon the city. Draped in crimson leather garb, with zippers where they should not be. She adjusted the brim of her hat, a black spectre shaped like a cat moved around on her shoulder.

"He doesen't seem to be much at all." her voice was smooth like it had eased it's way from an instrument. Her words reached a D-modder not far away from her.

"We can ignore the kid then. Let's just focus on the wannabe yanky." replied her master.

"It'll be good for him," her eyes fully exposed, they gleamed brightly and were sharp and deep like a crystal "We can show him some discipline."


End file.
